


A Sparkle of Hope

by Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess



Series: Spikeaverse [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess/pseuds/Weiss_Schnee_Is_My_Goddess
Summary: A young, ten-year-old Twilight Sparkle spots a little boy playing all by himself in the morning. She’s seen this boy before, but this is the first time she’s truly noticed him. Unable to place her curious nature to the side, she proceeds to learn things about him that will break her heart.However, at ten years old, what can she really do about it? What will her family do when she comes to them with questions that belie her age?





	1. A Heartfelt Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this fic is something I'm very proud of. It does not 100% reflect the reality of Adoption, but it does reflect my personal belief of what it should be like when bringing a child home who previously did not have a home or family. I absolutely adore the innocence of young Twilight Sparkle's heart and Spike's ability to adapt to change. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this fic as it is again, something I am very proud of. 
> 
> It was co-wrote with my own Big Brother Best Friend Forever, although it is my own personal brainchild. Without him I don't think the story would have been told just as good though. ;3

The crisp, golden, and auburn colored leaves were falling off the trees in the early morning hours, outside of Celestia’s School for Gifted Children. The autumn air had just enough bite in the early hours to bring a fog to Twilight Sparkle’s breath as she slammed the door to her mother’s car. “Bye mom! I’ll be staying late again today. See you after school!” Twilight gave her mother, Twilight Velvet, a wave, before running up the front steps of the school.

Pulling open the front doors, she stopped, taking in one final breath of cool air before heading into her sanctuary. Before she could even take a step inside, a movement to her right caught her attention. This is strange, normally I’m the first person here outside of staff, and even so I’m here even EARLIER today just to study for a test. How did someone else beat me here?

Twilight’s gaze settled on a familiar, small boy with green hair and wearing a purple jacket swinging on the playground off to the side of the school. It was the same, familiar, small boy that she had seen there every morning since the beginning of school. But why is he here THIS early? And why is he outside all by himself? Was he one of the teacher’s kids? Even so, he shouldn’t be out here by himself, especially now that the temperature has started to drop.

Twilight stood there, watching the boy swinging back and forth, his short—yet scraggly—hair flapping wildly in the wind. He’s not even looking up, must be lost in his own world. I wonder what he’s thinking about. Twilight’s grip on the door handle tightened before she jerked it open and quickly walked inside. This isn’t something I should be worrying about. He’s just some kid. I have a test to study for, and it’s not like it’s going to study for itself! I may have the best grades in school, but even so, I gotta work hard if I want to keep them that way! Twilight started mumbling to herself, trying to avoid the thoughts that pulled at her heartstrings about the lonely little boy outside.

Settling into her first-period class just as the bell rang, Twilight meticulously laid out her pens, pencils, and paper to prepare for the day’s lessons. Despite being able to answer every question asked of her and acing her pop quiz, she couldn’t help her eyes drifting to the window. Her mind kept wandering back to the little green-haired boy.

Ugh. Come on, he’s been there every day since school started, why is this bothering me now all of the sudden?

“Twilight, are you alright,” asked Ms. Cheerilee. Lost in her thoughts, Twilight hadn’t even realized the class had let out. She was sitting alone in the classroom. “The bell rang a minute ago, sweetie. Is something the matter?”

“Ms. Cheerilee…” Twilight hesitated, trying to figure out how to broach the subject as she packed up her school supplies for her next class. “Ms. Cheerilee, do you know who the little boy is that’s always outside on the playground before and after school?”

Just for a split-second, Ms. Cheerilee’s eyes grew wide before she was able to control her reaction. “I’m afraid I don’t, Twilight. He’s probably just a student in a younger grade. Now run along or you’ll be late for your next class.”

That split-second was all a student like Twilight needed to see the deceit in her teacher’s answer. Unfortunately for her, the one-minute bell clanged in the hallway, and Twilight had to sprint to get to her next class on time.

Her next three classes went much the same as the first. Twilight was able to keep herself focused just enough to excel in every one, while still being lost in her thoughts about the small boy she’d had never paid any attention to in the past. Also, much like her first class, each time she asked her teachers about the boy, they each tried to hide an immediate reaction before giving her some other explanation about the boy.

Grumbling as she gathered up her supplies and walked to the cafeteria, Twilight rubbed her temples in frustration. Why are they all giving me the run around? What are they so worried about? I’m a big girl, I’m practically ten! I can handle it!

Twilight sat down at the closest table in a huff. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, she dug into her PB&J sandwich as her mind travelled a million miles a minute.

“Excuse me, Twilight?” A calm, almost regal voice graced her ears, causing Twilight to cough and nearly choke on the bite she had just taken.

“Principal Celestia‽” Twilight coughed as she dropped her sandwich back to the plate. “Uhh… hi? Is everything ok?”

“Of course, Twilight. I just think…” Celestia sighed, trying to determine the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. “I hear you’re asking some of your teachers some very… specific questions. Come to my office when you’re done eating, I wish to discuss that with you.”

Watching the principal turn to leave and walk regally past students that barely reach up to her hips, Twilight sat in silence, not even bothering to touch what was left of her lunch. That was… strange. Why does Principal Celestia want to talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Did I overstep my boundaries with my teachers by asking about another student? Is she going to expel me‽ Oh no! Oh no no no! This can’t be happening. Wait, stop. Breathe. Do the thing Cadey taught you!

Quickly, she turned back to face her table, avoiding the many eyes she felt staring at her: Whether they be from the tall administrator coming to talk to her or her minor freakout afterwards, she didn’t know. Twilight closed her eyes and curled her small fingers of her right arm into a fist and pulled it to her chest with an inhale of breath. Release. With a very slow exhale from her lips, she extended her arm out in front of her—fingers still balled into a fist.

Dropping her arm back to the table, she stared down at her lunch, a sigh leaving her lips as she gathered it all back onto her paper bag to dispose of it into the trash can. Well, I wasn’t that hungry anyways. Walking towards the trash can to dispose of what remained of her lunch, her stomach growled in protest. “Quiet you,” she mumbled to herself, nervously running a hand over her stomach. “No one asked for your opinion.”

Hurrying from the cafeteria to Principal Celestia’s office, the girl burst through the door without so much as a knock. Clearing the threshold, Twilight froze. There—sitting in a chair off to the side of the receptionist’s desk—was the little green haired boy, casually munching on a half-eaten apple. Raising a hand and opening her mouth, she tried to speak to the boy before being cut off by a hand touching her shoulder. Spooked, Twilight looked up to see a tall black haired woman with glasses and a warm smile on her lips.

“Ah, Twilight, good to see you,” said Raven, the main office’s receptionist. “Celestia is already waiting for you. Go on in.”

“But I…” Twilight looked back at the boy, and then back up at the woman.

“Tut tut! She’s already waiting for you.” Raven casually ushered the girl toward Celestia’s main office.

Twilight’s feeble attempts to protest were met with a slightly forced push on her shoulder as she was led into the principal’s office. Celestia was sitting behind her desk, sunlight streaming in through the window behind her, giving the headmistress an almost ethereal haze. The office was rather traditional with old-fashioned wood paneling, and its pull string desk lamp was a stark contrast to the woman who used it. As Celestia shuffled the papers off of her desk, a small cloud of dust appearing in the sunlight.

I’m in the principal's office. This can’t be happening. She could ground me, expel me or, the worst thing ever, sentence me back to kindergarten! She could ruin the rest of my life with one word. Why am I in here! Did that boy say something to her? I didn’t even say anything to him! Oh no, what if I looked at him funny and he told principal Celestia I was bullying him‽ He doesn’t seem like the type to do that though. Maybe Celestia just wants to punish me for asking questions? For meddling in affairs that I’m not involved in?

“Ah, Twilight, I’m glad you were able to join me so soon. Please, have a seat.” Celestia smiled at the young student, patiently waiting for the young girl to focus on her voice and not the fact that she was summoned to the principal’s office.

Twilight—blinking from her stupor—gingerly shuffled her feet forward until she was in front of one of the two chairs across from Celestia. Dropping her backpack with a gentle thud, she sat down, still uncertain what the headmistress wanted to discuss with her.

“Twilight, it has come to my attention that you’ve become curious about another student that attends this academy. While it is perfectly fine for you to ask questions to your teachers, this is a sensitive matter. Has Spike spoken to you recently?” The headmistress folded her hands together, leaning against them on her desk as she settled her gaze on Twilight.

“Um… Principal Celestia? I don’t know anyone named Spike.” Twilight shifted awkwardly in her seat, her hands nervously wringing together.

“Spike is the young student you saw out on the playground early this morning. I’ve had some of your teachers approach me, saying that you were very curious about him.”

Twilight’s eyes shot up to meet Celestia’s, her brow wrinkling in confusion. “My teachers told me they didn’t know anything about him, just that he might be a younger student here.” Her sharp stare settled back into scared curiosity. “I mean, that’s what they told me at least, not that I-I’m questioning them of course.”

Celestia merely nodded before relaxing back into her leather chair, her eyes drifting out the window as if she was contemplating what to tell the young girl.

Twilight just dropped her head to stare at her shoes and the decorative carpet that laid flat on the floor. The room sat in still silence until Celestia released a sigh and turned back to the young girl.

“Twilight, what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room. Do you understand?”

Twilight merely nodded in reply; her stomach was doing backflips and her throat felt like it was going to clamp up. She suddenly became very aware of how dry and stiff it was in the room.

What could she possibly need to tell me that I can’t tell anyone else? Not that I would, it’s not like I gossip. Who would I gossip to anyways? It’s not like I talk to anyone at this school. You just can’t let things go can you Sparkle? And now this is the end for you. She’s going to tell you some big secret and it’s going to get you kicked out of here. Dad’s going to ground me, or kick me out, or ground me in the place he kicks me out to. This is all your fault, Spike!

“Twilight? Twilight? Are you paying attention to me? Did you hear anything I just told you?”

Twilight blinked, her mouth dropped open in shock. Had principal Celestia been talking to me this entire time? Oh no. Oh no no no. This can’t be happening. I’m going to end up back in little Starswirl’s day camp and everyone is going to laugh at me!

Celestia sighed, her right hand rising to rub the bridge of her nose.

“Twilight, please pay attention this time. I know this is strange for you, but this has caused some issues with Spike’s day-to-day activities at this school. I just need a few more moments of your time and you can head back to class. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Principal Celestia,” Twilight softly answered, nodding her head.

“Thank you.” Celestia leaned back onto her desk. “Now, I don’t know why you’ve developed a sudden curiosity in Spike, but I’m honestly glad you did. He’s been having… a few problems trying to fit in here at the academy. Some of his teachers, and myself included, have been trying to get him to socialize with other students, but he just seems to keep to himself. He doesn’t talk much and when he has free time he just comes to sit with myself or Raven in the office here.”

Why would anyone want to come sit in the office by themselves? Even now, he’s just eating his lunch in here. No friends, nobody to talk to. What a lonely world he must live in. Am I so different though? I’d stay in the library all day if I could, but at least I would have my books to keep me company. He just sits there alone, silence is his only companion.

Celestia leaned back into her chair once more, her face slightly solemn as she continued her story about the green-haired boy.

“Spike hasn’t been here long, this is his first year. Of course I’m sure you’ve noticed that. Being that this is his first year, it’s not unusual for students his age to not yet find their place, so to speak. But we’re half the year in and not once has he tried to make friends. Of course other students have approached him, but he tends to keep silent and eventually they moved on to their own little groups they’ve all made. My concern is that if Spike doesn’t make any progress this year, it may be too late. That’s not even including his academics. It’s quite unusual, but Spike doesn’t do any of his work during class, outside of tests. He doesn’t turn anything into the teachers, yet he can work out the problems without a single issue.”

Whoa! This kid can ace his tests without even doing the homework? Who is this guy and why does it sound like he’s smarter than I am? Not that it would be an issue if he was. Calm down Sparkle, he’s not even in the same grade as you. You probably aced those tests too, back then.

“As you know, as a principal it is my highest concern to make sure all of my students succeed, but I do worry when a few fall through the cracks. Spike is in a place where I—as a teacher—cannot help him. That’s why I need you, Twilight Sparkle.”

“I… I don’t understand, Principal Celestia.” Twilight looked up sheepishly at the administrator. “How could you possibly not be in a place to help him?”

“Spike came to this school under… unusual circumstances, Twilight.” Celestia let out an exhausted sigh as she recalled a particularly troubling bit of information for the inquisitive girl.

“From what I’ve been able to gather, Spike has no family and was for all intents and purposes, homeless. During the summer I found him sitting on the playground all on his own. I didn’t think anything of it, but he was there the next day, and the day after that as well. What was peculiar about the situation was that even when the year began, there he was when I would arrive at the school, and when I would leave he’d be gone. I assumed his parents were around somewhere, but none of the staff that works at the academy knew who he was either. When I finally approached him, he seemed frightened of me, but he didn’t make a move to get away. When I asked him what he was doing and if his parents would miss him he shook his head no. I asked if anyone would miss him, he merely mumbled that he didn’t have anyone to miss him. I asked him to elaborate further but he wouldn’t talk to me. Eventually, I was able to determine that he had no family and no home. He had been through the system but simply seemed to just... come and go.”

Twilight couldn’t help but hide her face behind her hands at the revelation. A tear beaded up in the corner of her eye, threatening to fall free, but not quite doing so.

“Eventually, I was able to get Spike to warm up to me, and was able to convince the authorities to allow me to take care of him. But so far I’ve been unable to get him to open up about what happened with his past that led him to this point.”

Twilight sat in stunned silence, staring at Celestia. There were many explanations she had been prepared to accept and even expected regarding the young boy, but this was not one of them.

“I don’t tell you all this because I want you to have pity for him, Twilight. I simply feel that you deserve an answer to your questions. From what I can tell, Spike hasn’t had the best of times up until now. But maybe”—she paused, a hitch in her breath—“perhaps someone else’s understanding could help.”

The bell rang with a fury outside of Principal Celestia’s office, signalling the end of lunch. “Twilight, I think it’s time you got to your next class.”

Gathering her belongings and slinging her backpack across her shoulders, Twilight stepped into the reception area of the office, expecting to see Spike still sitting there eating. She frowned slightly as she realized that he wasn’t there. Not quite certain why that thought saddened her, she rushed into the hallway and towards her next class. Her mind was free of the thoughts it had harbored earlier in the day; but now they were replaced by an entirely new set of questions that seem to weigh even more heavily on her mind and heart.

That poor boy, I can’t even imagine. I have to talk to him! She confirmed he went to the school here, but how come I’ve never seen him in the hallways? What classes does he take? I wonder if he’d like books? Oh! What about science? Maybe he’d—stop it Twilight, you don’t even know the boy yet, let’s talk to Spike first.

Twilight Sparkle settled into her seat just as the bell rang, yet again becoming nearly tardy because of the jumbled thoughts in her mind. With a huff, she dropped her chin into her hands and stared out the window. Ugh, I can’t believe I’m thinking this, but something tells me it’s going to be a long rest of the day.

The remainder of Twilight’s classes went by much the same as the first. She answered all her questions correctly, passed all of her assignments, and even managed to get some of the extra credit. This all despite her attention being completely focussed outside and her head being lost in the clouds, or more specifically, on a certain young lad.

The bell shrilled through the quiet room, alerting the students of the end of the day while startling the young Sparkle enough that she yelped. Her thoughts had been circling in her head for the past fifteen minutes, her work for the class had been finished and she had settled into just staring out the nearby window that her desk was next to. The rest of her classmates had paused their motion of packing their bags and turned to look at her.

Way to go Sparkle, they’re all staring at you… Say something!

“Uh… I-I, haha,” she nervously said, wringing her hands together.

Her classmates rolled their collective eyes and began to whisper amongst each other.

Great just what I needed, my classmates gossiping more about how much of a weirdo I am. She watched as they all filed out of the room, leaving her alone with the teacher.

I should go see Spike, talk to him, he could really use a friendly voice. No, remember Twilight, you’ve got that project to start. You can’t put off your entire life, your academic future simply because one boy is having issues right now! Even if… no. I need to start on my project, I can deal with him later. With a sigh, she picked up her bag and headed to the instructor’s desk.

“Mr. Noteworthy?” Twilight asked softly to get the man’s attention as he stared at his computer screen.

“Hmm? Oh, Twilight!” Noteworthy looked up from his desk, his bespectacled eyes meeting her gaze. “How can I help you?”

“Yes um… today was the day you said I could work on that research project for extra credit, right?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Noteworthy began scribbling on a pad of paper on his desk. “Here, this pass should let you have access to the library after hours. About one-thousand words should do it,okay?”

Twilight’s face lit up in a grin as she snatched the pass from his outstretched hand. “Yes! Thank you, Mr. Noteworthy!”

At that, she disappeared out the door and down the hallway before Noteworthy could get back to grading his papers.

The studious girl immediately set forth with her studies, burying herself in a mountain of books. At one point, the librarian had come by to usher the girl out from her literary fortress of solitude, but with a quick flash of Noteworthy’s pass she was gone.

It wasn’t until 5 p.m. when the sun was starting to sink past the horizon—a golden hue spreading warmth through the library windows, that the librarian again made her advance towards Twilight. The girl had fallen asleep at the desk, an open book acting as her pillow. The librarian gently shook her shoulder as she roused the girl, informing her that it was closing time.

Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh! I can’t believe I fell asleep! Looking down to see the open book and a completely filled out note pad, she quickly grinned. Oh. Well at least the research paper is done! Throwing her supplies into her backpack, she made her way out of the library, towards the front of the school, and then out the doors.

Stepping into the golden sunlight, she paused, looked left and saw Spike swinging back and forth on the jungle gym. Crossing her arms above her chest, she smiled at the sight. The boy stopped his movements and looked back at her, his own smile poking out from under his forlorn eyes.

Twilight went to take a step towards the playground when Twilight Velvet honked the horn as she pulled up in front of the school. Pausing, Twilight looked at her mother, then back to Spike, before taking off towards the car.

Spike’s expression drooped slightly before he went back to his swinging.

Closing the car door behind her, Twilight clicked her seatbelt in place before facing forward to look at her mom in the driver’s seat.

“How was your day, sweetheart? I know you said you had to stay late today, was everything alright? I haven’t had any calls from your teachers, so what did you need to stay late for today?” Twilight Velvet’s voice softly graced the Twilight’s ears, a smile forming on the young girl’s lips.

I’m so glad to have my Mom, I couldn’t imagine being without Mom, Dad, or Shiny. Spike must be so lonely without his parents. No one to ask him how his day went or to help him with his homework. I wonder if principal Celestia helps him. I’m sure she does. Still, for him to not have his own parents...

“Twilight, dear, is everything alright?” Her mother looked at her in the rearview mirror, concern radiating from the older woman.

“What, oh yes! I’m fine mom, just thinking like always, haha.” Twilight nervously rubbed the back of her head before dropping her hands to her lap. “Um… my science teacher, Mr. Noteworthy, had an extra credit essay I could pick up and do today after class. I went to the library and finished that up so I can turn it in tomorrow.”

“Oh that’s wonderful, dear. Maybe you can have your father or Shining Armor glance it over for you. I’m sure they’d love to read it.”

Twilight smiled and nodded, her thoughts returning back to the little boy back at school. Maybe I should ask Mom about him, of course Celestia told me not to mention it to anyone. It couldn’t hurt to ask mother how to befriend somebody like him though. Not that anything is wrong with him! He’s a perfectly normal boy who doesn’t have parents and doesn’t talk much. I don’t talk much either. There, we have something in common: mutual silence.

Twilight slapped her palm against her face, immediately gaining her mother’s attention.

“Twilight! What in heavens did you do that for?”

Blinking, the young girl looked up, a red mark starting to ache on her forehead. “N-nothing Mom. I just…”

“Twilight, is something on your mind? You know you can always talk to me. Did something else at school happen today that you aren’t telling me? Are you being bullied? Is someone harassing you? You know Shiny had some issues when he was your age but your father and I dealt with—”

“No no no no! It’s not that! I’m not being bullied! It’s just....” Twilight bit her lip, her eyes dropping to her folded hands. “There’s this boy at school…”

“Oh darling! Do you have a crush? Is he nice?” Twilight Velvet chuckled softly.

“Moooommmmm!” Twilight’s face flushed red with embarrassment as she brought her hands up to hide behind. “It’s not like that! I-I-I don’t have a crush! I’ve never even spoken one word to him!” She shook her head violently to dispel the thought. Besides, crushes are just a waste of time and he’s way too young for me! Just because Shiny has girl crushes all the time doesn’t mean I’m going to start having boy crushes. Gross Mom.

Pulling into their driveway, Velvet parked their car in the garage before unbuckling her seatbelt and turning to look at her. Velvet’s eyes held mischief as she looked to be about to tease her daughter before realizing how upset she was.

“Okay Twilight, what about this boy?”

With a sigh, Twilight unbuckled her seatbelt before leaning up in her seat, shifting so she could sit on the edge to look at her mom.

“I just met him today, well… met is the wrong word. I saw him today. Well, today not being the first day I saw him, but you know how you dropped me off early this morning? Well he was there, just swinging on the swing by himself. No one was watching him, and he’s usually there early before everyone else, including me, but he was there early early and—” Twilight was talking a mile a minute, continuously babbling as she recounted her morning of seeing Spike.

“Twilight, talk slower and spare the details, please. All I want to know is what does this boy have to do with you?” Her mother smiled softly, patting her hand as she normally does when the young girl gets too excited about things.

Twilight took a breath before continuing her story, slower than before. “Okay, so there’s this boy.”

“Uh huh, I think I got that part, sweetheart. What about the boy?”

“He’s in a younger grade than I am, but I always see him hanging out by himself. This morning I saw him just swinging on the swings by himself. The weird thing is he was there as early as I was! I mean usually he is there, but you dropped me off extra early today so I could study for my English test, which I passed by the way, not that there was any doubt.” Twilight grinned smugly after finishing her story.

“Mhmm. So your issue is he was there early like you? What if his parents just dropped him off like I did you. Maybe he had already studied for his test or just enjoys being at school early. I remember when you first started the academy, you couldn’t wait to get there. You used to get up before everybody else in the house, and before your father even got his morning coffee, you were asking when was he ready to go.”

Twilight sat quietly for a moment. I wonder if Spike ever gets up early because he wants to or because principal Celestia has to be there early. Wait, has he always been that early and it never crossed my mind? Oh Spike, you must be so lonely.

“It’s… It’s not like that, Mom. Something else happened today, and Principal Celestia asked me not to tell anyone but I…” Twilight’s eyes dropped to her knees pressed against the console in front of her. “Principal Celestia asked me to her office today.”

Velvet’s eyes widened. She blinked a couple of times in shock. Her daughter had been called to the principal’s office and she wasn’t notified?

The young Sparkle looked back up at her mom, shaking her head quickly before lifting a hand to hold her palm up to calm her mother’s nerves.

“It wasn’t for anything bad, I promise. I… I had asked a few of my teachers about Spike, that’s the boy’s name. All of them basically told me they didn’t know the boy or couldn’t talk about him. It confused me greatly until principal Celestia approached me during lunch hour. She asked me to her office to… question me about my questions about Spike.”

“I see, so what did she have to tell you, Twilight? Do I need to talk to her?”

“No, no of course not. It wasn’t anything bad. She just… she asked me to try to befriend Spike.”

“Was that all? Why would the principal ask you to do something like that? Does she want you to tutor him?”

“Not exactly…”

“Twilight?”

“Principal Celestia just thinks Spike could use somebody like me, I guess. She didn’t really come out and say he and I should be friends, but I think that’s what she was implying. It’s up to me to choose to become friends with him or not, but I think I want to. He looks so sad, Mom, like he hates being alone; but maybe he has a hard time making friends like I do. At least that’s how I feel.”

“What’s stopping you, sweetheart?”

“I… I don’t want him to think I pity him.”

“Why would he think that? A sweet girl like you just wanting to be his friend? Is that so strange?”

Twilight rubbed her palms against her knees, biting her lip once more. I’ve already told her this much. I hope Principal Celestia won’t be mad at me. Please don’t kick me out for this. I don’t want to be sent away and grounded.

“Spike… he’s…” Twilight’s mouth went dry as she spoke, her throat worked as she tried to swallow.

“He’s…?” Velvet patiently waited for her daughter to answer, her mouth settling into a concerned line.

“Homeless. He doesn’t have parents. Principal Celestia took him in, but she’s afraid he isn’t getting the attention he needs. Mom, he’s so smart though! Celestia says that he doesn’t even have to study or do his homework and he still aces his tests! Granted he’s only in kindergarten, but can you believe that?” Twilight smiled brightly, tears pooling in her eyes as she looked at her mom.

Twilight Velvet blinked back the surprise of seeing her daughter getting teary eyed over another person besides her brother. Little Twilight Sparkle had never concerned herself over anyone outside her family, and it took a while even to consider showing emotion to her babysitter, Cadance. Now this strange boy that her daughter had yet to even speak to had her in tears, concerning herself about his wellbeing. This was definitely something to talk to her husband about.

“Um…” Velvet reached a hand up to cover her mouth as she sat back in her seat. “Homeless?”

“Mom, what do I do? I want to be friends with him, but I’ve never tried to make friends before! To make matters worst, he is probably going to think someone put me up to it. I mean I don’t actually know if he’ll think like that, I don’t know anyone that has actually spoken to him besides the principal herself, but she says he doesn’t talk much as it is. She told me that some kids in his class have tried to make friends with him but they just couldn’t get through to him. Mom? Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, yes, sweetheart. I’m listening, I’m just surprised that your principal took him in is all. Did she say anything else about him? Does she know what happened to his parents?”

Twilight just shook her head, a frown settling on her lips as her brow dipped in confusion. Celestia didn’t even mention anything about his parents or any family outside of that. I guess he just didn’t have any, at least none that would claim him.

“Oh! She did mention that he was in the system, whatever that means. Does that just mean he’s listed in a computer or something?”

“No darling, it means he was in the foster care system.”

“Foster care?”

“It’s… for young kids that are still looking for a mommy and daddy to take them in, to raise them. Foster care places them with loving adults who care about their wellbeing until they’re found by a loving family that will raise them as one of their own.”

Before Twilight could even think, she immediately asked her mother, “Can we afford to take in someone who doesn’t have a family?” Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

“Twilight I think it’s time to go inside, how about you have Shiny check over your homework while I get dinner started.”

“Okay, Mom...” Twilight begrudgingly ran off to find her big brother, clutching her notebook tightly to her chest. Please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean to blurt that out. Stupid me.

“Night, Shining, Twilight! Dinner’s ready!” Twilight Velvet called out to the rest of the Sparkle family over the sound of frying vegetables. The smell wafted through the house, calling the rest of them to dinner just as effectively as Velvet’s yelling. The patter of feet could be heard from across the house; two smaller pairs coming from upstairs, one heavier pair coming slowly from the living room.

Shining Armor was the first to reach the table. “Thank God, I’m so hungry.”

“Hey there, Mr. Hungry. I’m dad,” Night Light said, chuckling to himself as he sat down.

Shining Armor buried his face in his hands as his father laughed even louder. Twilight sat down, blissfully unaware of the joke her father had just made. Velvet tried to hide her own snickering as she served out the helpings. Unsuccessfully at that.

“I feel like I missed something here,” Twilight stated to nobody in particular.

“Don’t ask,” Shining replied. “I swear, next time I’m just asking mom to make me a sandwich.”

Night Light, for his efforts (or lack thereof) just looked at Shining Armor. “Poof! You’re a sandwich!”

Shining dropped his face to the table as Twilight and her mother started laughing uncontrollably.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Velvet sat down at the table. Twilight looked to her father. “So, Dad, there’s something I… I kinda have a… I was thinking…”

“Oh? Is that what that is? I thought I smelled something burning.”

It was Shining’s turn to laugh as Twilight dropped her face to her hands before they all dug into the night’s meal with gusto.

After a time of silence, disturbed only by the clinking of silverware and the occasional request for dishes to be passed back and forth, the meal slowly drew to a close.

Twilight Velvet stood up and began clearing the dishes away from everyone while Twilight sat still, looking down at her placemat, not quite sure how to broach the topic she wished to discuss with her father. Particularly in front of her brother.

Night Light could see the look in his daughter’s eyes, and a quick glance at Velvet confirmed that she was aware there was something they needed to discuss.

“Well,” Night said with a groan, stretching his arms over his head. “I’m glad we ate when we did. I’m not hungry at all now.”

Shining Armor looked at his father as if to say, really?

“What?” Night asked with a smirk, “I’m just saying I don’t think I could eat now, I don’t have mush room left.”

“Ok, that’s it, I’m outta here!” Shining pushed away from the table and made for the living room, unable to take anymore of his father’s horrible puns. Twilight Sparkle giggled relentlessly at her brother’s reaction, a smile gracing her face, forcing her uncertainty to the back of her mind.

For her part, Velvet managed to maintain her composure, knowing exactly what her husband was up to. Sitting back at the table, she gently folded her hands in front of her and turned her eyes to her smiling girl.

“Twilight, did you want me to tell your father what’s going on or would you like to tell him yourself?”

Twilight merely straightened in her seat, a breath blowing her bangs out of her eyes before she looked up at her father. “I can tell him. It’s nothing bad, Daddy, I’m just... curious, of what you’ll think.”

“Oh, what I think, huh? Is this about something you learned in school today? Trying to test your old man’s knowledge, are ya, Twily?” Night Light punched his daughter lightly on the arm, only causing her small body to shift slightly and a smile to form on the young girl’s lips as she batted his bigger hand away with both of hers.

“Dad, it’s nothing like that. But we both know that I’m smarter than you.” Twilight’s grin was one of mirth, both father and daughter knowing that it was a joke.

“Is that so. Well why don’t you prove it.” Night reached over and started tickling her on her sides, her small arms trying to fight him off as she roared with laughter.

“M-om p-please make make him s-stop.” Twilight reached for her mother, tears dripping down her cheeks as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. Her father’s assault never ceasing as he forced her to sit back in her seat, his tickling hands only increasing their movement.

Twilight Velvet merely put a hand over her mouth, laughter bubbling through her fingers as she watched the playful display between a loving father and his little joy. I wonder if that boy Twilight cares about has ever experienced a moment like this. How awful it must be to never know a moment shared between a mother or father. Although I don’t know much about this Spike to know that he never has experienced a moment like this. Still, to not have them in his life. Velvet’s eyes softened as she looked at her daughter, imagining what life would be for the little Sparkle without herself in it, or with Twilight not in her own life. Her mouth pulled into a deep frown, her eyes becoming pained at the thought.

Night Light peered over at his wife and noticed her solemn expression. His hands paused in movement and merely grasped Twilight’s shoulders. He looked back at his daughter curiously; she didn’t look any different than the days before, maybe a bit less stuck up than usual, but that's not something he would mention out loud to either of them.

Night Light loved his daughter more than his own life. She just had a tendency to forget that there were people who weren’t as well off as they were. Of course, Twilight Sparkle never wanted for anything because both Night Light and Twilight Velvet had well paying jobs. That being said, she had a hard time acknowledging when some of her other classmates talked about wanting a toy or the newest cell phone. Twilight would come home to her parents, telling them about her day, and then begin to rant about how the kids in her class would whine when they didn’t get what they wanted. Velvet would always calm her daughter down by mentioning something work related, and Twilight would immediately jump at the change of discussion.

Today, something was off about the young girl though, and Night was sure whatever was about to be discussed was the cause of it.

“Darling, is everything alright?” Night turned back to his wife, the young Sparkle also noticing for the first time her mother looked troubled.

“I’m fine, dear, I just think… Twilight, how about we move to the living room for this talk? Do you want your brother to join us as well?” Velvet wiped at her eyes and stood up from her seat.

“Uh, sure, Mom. I mean unless Shiny is busy, it’s not to big a deal.” Twilight blushed as she stood up and pushed her chair back to the table before running off into the living room.

“Is everything alright, love? Is something going on with Twilight at school?” Night turned to his wife concerned.

“Everything is fine, dear. Twilight just has decided to come to us about something that she learned at school today. We can all discuss it together, just let her explain first.” Velvet placed a soft hand on her husband's shoulder and gestured to the other room with her free hand.

He nodded before walking out into the living room, his eyes settling on his young daughter as she patiently waited on the couch. Her tiny hands clasped together across her knees as she stared at the carpet in front of her. He settled into his recliner, clearing his throat to get Twilight’s attention.

Velvet walked over to the stairs and called up to her son. His response was instant and irritating “What? I’m busy.” This of course caused the older woman to march up the stairs and pull him down to the living room by his ear lobe.

After all the members of the Sparkle household were settled into their respective seats, Twilight began to recount her day, not sparing a detail. Both her brother and father listened intently, but slowly got lost as the story went on. Neither could keep up with how fast she was talking, and by the end of her explanation, she was gasping for breath, wide-eyed, and staring up at her father.

Night Light blinked a couple of times before turning to his wife. “What?”

Velvet shook her head before glancing at her son, noticing the same blank, glazed over expression his father wore. They are so alike it’s ridiculous. Of course Twilight does take after me a lot as well. As the saying goes: Like father like son, like mother like daughter. She released a slow sigh, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

Twilight blushed and turned back to looking at the carpet. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. Who am I kidding? I had to say something. I can’t just let him be alone like that. It’s not right, even if… even if it does get me expelled from the school and sent back to… she gulped, pre-school.

“C’mon, Twily, what is it? You know you can tell us anything,” Shining said with a smile as he reached over and grasped the young girl around the waist and pulled her to his lap.

Velvet dropped her hand and smiled at the two. Her daughter was pushing against her older brother’s arms; his embrace wasn’t budging in the slightest. The young girl finally gave in with a huff, her arms crossing over her chest as she continued to stare at the floor.

Night Light settled back into his recliner. He was still unsure what the situation was about, but he knew a little family time would get the girl smiling again.

Twilight only took two minutes to start smiling again. Her BBBFF was always adept at cheering her up. “I wanted to talk maybe, I don’t know… giving the poor boy a family?”

Night Light’s eyes went wide. “Twilight, we don’t even know this boy. Have you even talked to him?

“No, it’s just… no one should be without a mom and dad, you know?”

“Are you two even friends?” Shining asked.

“Well, no. We um… haven’t even talked.”

“Twilight, do you even know what you’re asking?” Night Light asked.

“That we give Spike a mommy and a daddy?”

Velvet looked at Night Light as she wiped a tear from her eye. Night Light sat back in his chair, his mind blown by the innocence of his daughter. He hadn’t known what to expect, but he didn’t expect this.

“Maybe we should start small, Twily. Why don’t you talk to this boy tomorrow and see if you still want to invite him to dinner then,” Velvet said.

Twilight nodded, a smile lighting up her face as she began to make plans.

“Alright you two, it’s getting late and you both have school tomorrow. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed.” Velvet got to her feet and waved her hands at both of her children, motioning for them to go up the stairs.

“Mom, are we…” Shining stated as his sister jumped off his lap to give her father a hug.

“I’ll talk to you upstairs, Shining,” Velvet said.

The teenager looked at her, uncertainty on his face, but turned around and went back upstairs, followed closely by his LSBFF.

Night Light turned and stared at his wife. “That was…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I mean, can we even?”

“Well, yeah, we can. We make more than enough money and we could always turn the study into another bedroom.”

“But, should we? I mean—”

“I know what you mean. Maybe we should just keep our options open right now. Or do you think you could tell that little girl, our daughter, no?”

“I’ve never been able to tell her no to anything in my life.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Velvet said sheepishly.

Night Light got up and kissed his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close, feeling her body pressed up against his own as they embraced as husband and wife. When it was over, he looked at her, smiling. “I think I like your idea best. Why don’t you go talk to Shining about the possibility, and I’ll go kiss Twily goodnight. Whatever comes, we’ll just stay open to the possibility.”

Velvet smiled and kissed him one more time, this time nothing more than a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.”

As his wife pulled away to go talk to their son, Night Light smiled. “I love you too.”


	2. A Welcome to Remember

Twilight Sparkle bounded out of her mother’s car towards the school. “Bye, Mom! I’ll see you after school!” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Spike was swinging again all by his lonesome. Today. She paused and sighed at the sight of him.

“Ok, sweetie, remember what we talked about! Start small!” Velvet gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and blew her a kiss. Her daughter nodded before disappearing through the front doors to the school. As the doors swung shut Velvet let out a small sigh as she glanced at the playground to what caught Twilight’s attention.

Twilight’s day dragged on incredibly slowly. Despite the fact that the girl was in her favorite environment, she again found her attention drifting out of the classroom windows. Instead of wonder at who the small boy was, now the question was what she would say to him. How could she approach him? What in the world they could even talk about? She found herself so distracted that she was almost late for her next second class

Snapping out of her thoughts at the end of the fourth period, she trudged her backpack towards the cafeteria. Maybe I can think better on a full stomach. Holding her hands to her belly, her stomach gurgled on its own, attesting to just how hungry she was. “For once, you and I are in agreement,” she whispered to herself.

“Twilight, do you mind if I speak with you, dear?” Principal Celestia said as she walked towards her.

“Principal Celestia, I—”

“Relax, Twilight,” she spoke, a smile gracing her face. “You’re not in trouble. After our discussion yesterday I was worried that it might have been a bit too much for you. Today your teachers have all been saying you appeared even more distracted than before. I only want to make sure you’re doing okay with… you know, all of this.”

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. “No, Principal Celestia. Nothing is wrong. I just…” She paused, unsure how to broach the topic. “I’m trying to figure out how to talk to Spike. I… umm… I kinda want to, maybe… be his friend. And even invite him to dinner, but I don’t even know if he’d want to talk to me, much less come over. Would it be okay if he came over for dinner?” The studious girl folded her hands in prayer, looking up to the administrator longingly.

Even if had Celestia wanted to say no—which she didn’t—seeing the adorableness of the ten-year-old girl stumbling over herself and asking for approval to have Spike over for dinner would have destroyed any resistance she might have had. The grown woman had to physically fight against the urge to pick up Twilight and hug her with all her might.

The principal bent down on one knee and wiped a tear from her eye. She reached a hand into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of candy. “He likes taffy,” she said with a smile as she handed the small girl the candy. “As far as what to say, just talk to him, Twilight. He’s just a little boy, not an alien from another planet.”

“I know that,” Twilight protested, biting her lower lip.

Celestia’s heart broke at that. It was ‘unprofessional’ but she hugged the little girl right there. She just couldn’t resist. “Twilight, you don’t have to say anything specific, just talk to him. Just like you would any other little boy.”

“I’ve… um… never really talked to a boy before.”

“What about your brother?”

“Shiny? He’s not a boy, he’s… my B.B.B.F.F.”

Celestia stared at the little girl for a moment before her hand came up to cover her mouth as she let out a small chuckle. The innocent heart of such a little girl. Ah, youth. How wonderful they are.

“Then just think of Spike as your L.B.B.F.F., if it helps.”

“I… I suppose I can do that. I asked my parents if we—” Twilight’s eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth. Did I really just say that out loud.

“Oh, you talked to your parents about Spike? Did they… say anything about him I should know?”

Twilight stared up at the principal, the woman that essentially determined her future. She’s not angry at me? Why isn’t she angry at me? I told somebody! I told more than one person! I told my mom and dad and Shiny! What if Shiny told all his friends! “No, they just said to invite him over for dinner.”

Celestia smiled down at the girl, a hand reaching out to rest on the small girl's shoulder. “Twilight.”

Twilight mumbled a word of acknowledgement but her eyes were focused on the ground. Thousands of thoughts were running through the young girl's head, none of which would see the light of day, but they still bothered her to say the least.

“Twilight, look at me. I’m not angry that you told your parents. I’m glad you talked to them.” She ran her hand softly across the little girl's chin. “If Spike wants to go to dinner with you tonight, he has my permission, but Twilight?”

“Yes?”

“You’re only going to know if you ask him.”

Twilight finally looked up to meet the principal's eyes. Celestia was smiling brightly at her, confidence radiating from the older woman. Straightening up, her hands finally dropping from her mouth, she smiled brightly back at the headmistress. I can do this. The worst he will say is no. But why does the thought of him saying no hurt so much. Why do I want him to say yes so badly? Is it him, or that I don’t want to be lonely any more? Is this selfish of me? No, we’d both be gaining a friend, and he a family that would love to have him.

Twilight nodded, her little bangs bouncing on her forehead with the movement. She held up her right hand, her little fingers closed into a fist with her thumb sticking up. “You can count on me Principal Celestia!”

Celestia smiled before standing back up to her full height, she gave a small wave before turning around to walk back to her office. Do your best Twilight Sparkle. I just know you can get through to Spike, and I just know he’ll be a good friend to you as well.

Twilight watched the tall headmistress until she disappeared from view. Immediately releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she turned towards the cafeteria.

“Okay Sparkle, now’s your chance! You can approach him at lunch. Everybody should be in the cafeteria by now. Spike should be there too! Uh, wait. He’s normally in the office. Shoot, I didn’t pack my lunch today. I guess I can go grab my lunch and take it to the office. But what if he’s not in there! Calm down, Twilight. Why am I talking to myself...“ Twilight slapped a hand to her forehead before slowly making her way down the hall.

One long line later and she finally had her tray of poorly made, questionably edible, questionably colored, food. Am I really that hungry? I can make it to dinner. Twilight’s stomach grumbled again answering her own question. With a sigh, she lazily cast a glance around the room, her eyes passing over a spiky green head of hair before immediately locking onto it. No way… He’s eating lunch in here today! I wonder if Principal Celestia asked him to...

The cafeteria was beyond loud with children running around with teachers trying to calm them down, yet Spike just seemed to be in his own world. He was sitting at an empty table in the back corner of the room. No one seemed to have noticed him; all the other students that attended the school were each at their own tables chatting amongst each other.

Students began shuffling past Twilight as she continued to stare towards the back of the room. With a deep breath, she made her way down the center of the room, her gaze staring down at her plate. Okay Twily, you can do this. First things first, just ask if you can sit with him!

Two steps from the seat in front of the young boy she stopped, her hands shaking the items on her tray. Spike blinked up at her, his mouth forming a small circle as he curiously looked at her.

Twilight smiled softly, her eyes meeting his. “H-Hi, c-can I sit w-with you?” Nailed it!

Spike smiled and nodded slowly, his small hand gesturing to the seat in front of him. His eyes held a note of worry, but were somewhat hopeful as well. It gave Twilight a little boost of courage as she sat her tray down and pulled the seat out. Sitting down, she folded her hands in her lap and stared down at her plate.

Great, step one, done. Step two, Twilight blinked twice. I didn’t even make a plan. What is wrong with me! I normally have a list! I don’t even have time to make a list, plus it’d be really awkward to start making one in front of him. Just ask him something, ask him his name! Genius Sparkle. Simply Genius.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something and then raised her eyes to the young boy in front of her, instantly snapping her mouth shut. He was staring at her, his face blank of emotions.

Twilight instantly dropped her gaze to his plate in front of him. It looked as though he had attempted to eat the mush they attempted to serve as lunch, but he couldn’t get through more than half of it. It’s too bad I didn’t pack my lunch today, we could’ve shared it. Or I could of asked mom to pack me an extra sandwich and some snacks. Great plan Twily, why didn’t you think of it earlier.

“It’s not very good is it?” She raised a hand to point at his tray.

He dropped his gaze to look down at it, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smirk before shaking his head, his spiked hair rustling with the movement.

You talked to him! Great! Keep going.

“So… d-do you like this school? I like this school very much. I think the academics are great, academics meaning like literature or reading, math and sciences, and all that work they give us in the classrooms. Not that you didn’t know what that means! Not that it’s bad if you didn’t know what it means. But it’s okay if you didn’t! I mean, I-I… I’m just going to shut up now.” Twilight placed both hands over her face, blushing hard and avoiding the boy’s eyes.

After a moment, Twilight felt a gentle touch on her arm. She looked between her fingers to see that Spike had leaned forward and was patting her arm to let her know it was okay, he wasn’t offended at all. He just smiled at her, amusement flickering in his bright green eyes.

He sat back in his seat when their eyes met, her arm dropped back to her lap before she sat up straight and closed her eyes. He watched as she extended her right arm out in front of her before balling her hand into a fist, pulling the arm tight to her chest as she inhaled before extending the same arm out, fist curled and a breath released slowly from her mouth. Her eyes opened back up, confidence flaring in her lavender irises.

“Sorry about that, I’m just really nervous. I’ve never made a friend before, not that we’re friends yet! I’ve just seen you out on the playground by yourself a lot, and I’m always by myself so I thought maybe we could be by ourselves together!” She slapped a hand over her face. “I mean hang out together instead of being alone all the time. I’m usually stuck up in the library by myself, it’s nice to get studying done and all, but being alone all the time is, well… lonely.”

Spike dropped his gaze to the table, his throat working. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his tiny hands into fists in front of his tray.

“Spike?” Twilight reached a hand forward, placing it on both of his closed fists.

His eyes opened slowly, tears began building up as he clenched his teeth. He just stared down at her hand, the tears leaving trails down his cheeks and dripped off onto her, but she didn’t pull her hand away. She merely lifted her other hand and wiped under his eyes, her hand then reaching up to softly brush his hair out of his face.

Twilight didn’t say anything else, she just continued to hold his hands and brushed her fingers softly and soothingly through the young boy’s hair.

They sat there for awhile, the room around them still a chaos of noise and movement. Eventually the bell rang signifying the start of the next class period, the rest of the students quickly dumped their trays and other assortment of trash before filing out of the massive room.

Spike and Twilight continued to stay in their seats, the young girl, of course, biting her lip as she glanced around. Being late to class was not good in her book. The T-word was not in her dictionary, and if she had it her way it never would be.

“H-how do you know my name?” Spike asked softly, so softly if it wouldn’t have been quiet in the room Twilight wouldn’t of heard it. Her gaze instantly swung back to the boy after having been looking at one of the teachers motioning for her to get going.

“Principal Celestia told me when I asked her. As much as I’d like to continue this conversation we’re about to get in trouble. How about I walk you to class and then we talk after school is over?” What did I just say? Did I just say I’d walk him to class? I’m so going to be tar- don’t you even think it Sparkle! Just get him to class, and say you had to use the bathroom or something when Mr. Noteworthy asks why you were la- the last one to class. Keep it cool Twilight. Just walk him to class and you can talk later. You still have to ask him to come over for dinner. Why did he get so nervous when you said his name? Nevermind. Questions later. Move now.

Twilight stood up from her seat, her hand moving from Spike’s to pick up her tray. She waited for him to stand up with his own tray before making her way to the garbage can. Both dumped their barely touched food before resting the trays on top, then making their way out the door.

“Okay, where’s your class?” Twilight shifted her gaze from looking both directions down the hall to the young boy standing next to her.

Spike looked up at her before pointing a small hand to the left.

Twilight nodded before grabbing his extended hand and dragging him down the hall, Spike stumbling over his smaller legs as they went.

After some more silent directions from the young boy they finally made it to his classroom. His breath coming in small pants as he bent over, his free hand resting on his knee as his other continued to hold the older girl's hand.

Twilight blinked down at him. Was I really walking that fast? I know he’s shorter than me, but I can’t believe he’s out of breath. Oh well, we’re here now.

“Alright, well I need to go to my class now. It’s down at the other end of the hall. I’ll meet you at the playground after school alright? I might be a little late. I have some books to drop off at the library but I’ll be there. Okay?”

Spike looked up at Twilight questioningly. “I don’t even know your name.”

Twilight blinked. How could I forget to introduce myself? My parents taught me better than that! Great first impression.

Twilight went to open her mouth but the door opened and a teacher she had seen around the halls but never had spoken to was looking down at them.

“Spike, is everything alright? Is this girl bothering you? Young lady, you’re supposed to be in class.” Spike’s teacher pushed her glasses up on her nose as she spoke.

“Yes ma’am, see you after school, Spike!” Twilight turned on her heel and tossing a wave at Spike before running down the hall towards her class. Well, I’ll just have to introduce myself later. Geez, that teacher looked mean. I hope Spike is doing okay in that class.

Skidding to a halt in front of her classroom, Twilight took a breath before opening the door. Mr. Noteworthy was reading something out of a book but he lowered it to stare down his glasses at the young girl. Twilight laughed awkwardly before hurrying to her seat.

Throughout the remainder of the class, he would periodically glance up at Twilight, but said nothing about her showing up late to class.

***

To Twilight, her remaining classes flew by. She had talked to Spike and was no longer fretting about that initial conversation, but now she was fretting about an entirely different problem.

How do I ask him to dinner. Well, I know HOW to ask him to dinner, but how do I ask him? I mean… ugh, think Twilight! Think think! You can do this!

Fortunately for Twilight, and much to the chagrin of her classmates, each of her remaining classes were punctuated by pop quizzes or quiz-bowl games. To Twilight, she truly was in her element, something that helped distract her from her obsessive thoughts.

The ringing of the bell signaling the end of her last class completely tore that sense of security away from her.

As the classroom cleared of students, Twilight delicately packed away her belongings, each book and pencil placed carefully in its labeled spot in her backpack. Ok Twilight, you can do this. You’ve already talked to him once, the hard part’s done. All you have to do is walk up to him and strike up a conversation, just like Celestia said. How difficult can that be?

Walking out to the playground she saw him in his usual spot. Spike was on the swingset again, all alone, again. The few kids who had remained after school had started to wander towards the curb as their parents arrived to pick them up. Twilight stood still, just watching him swing back and forth, not paying the other children any mind.

Slowly, she walked up to the swing set and gingerly set her backpack next to the support. Sitting on the swing next to him, she kicked her feet back and forth without really moving, dragging her toes in the slightly damp wood chips layering the playground.

“Hi,” Twilight said sheepishly. “I’m Twilight Sparkle.”

Spike glanced over at her, slowing down his swinging just slightly, an action that was barely noticeable.

“I’m sorry if I was weird earlier. I… I can imagine what that would be like. Some random girl just walking up to me and talking to me, knowing my name without even introducing herself? I’d be a bit freaked out too. I-I was just nervous.”

Spike continued to swing without so much as even looking at the shy girl.

Twilight huffed and got up to reach into her backpack, searching for something. Spike simply sat there, looking at her, a curious expression on his face. A quick “ah hah” escaped from Twilight’s lips, as she pulled her most prized possession out of her backpack. She turned to Spike, holding up her Smarty Pants doll.

“This is Smarty Pants, my number one assistant and closest friend.” Twilight held the stuff animal out in front of her, smiling brightly at the button-eyed pony.

Spike looked at the doll curiously, his brow scrunched together and his tiny mouth forming a circle.

Twilight looked over at him and laughed. “I know she seems a little worse for wear. I've had her since the day I started at this school. My dad gave her to me. She’s someone I can always count on and play with, even when things weren’t so good. She goes with me everywhere, helps me do my homework, and study for my tests. When I get lonely she just listens to me talk and I feel a lot better. Plus no matter how hard I squeeze her she won't run away.” Twilight giggled, demonstrating by squishing the little pony to her chest.

Spike smiled at the older girl. His little hands squeezing the chains suspending his seat on the swingset.

Twilight's expression fell a little and she pulled Smarty Pants away from her to look in the tiny, mismatched blue and red button eyes. She smiled sadly at her before turning to Spike. “Sometimes it helps to just be able to play with a friend.” She extended her arms to pass the toy over to the green-haired boy. Smiling, she asked, “Would you like to hold her?”

Spike blinked a couple of times before unfurling one of his fists from around the chain to point at himself, as if to ask if she meant him.

Twilight nodded, smiled softly, and held Smarty Pants outward towards the young boy. Smarty’s little paws extended out to Spike as if the doll wanted a hug.

Spike stared it for a moment before hesitantly reaching out, his tiny hands brushing against the older girl's as she passed him her prized possession. The young boy looked curiously into the button eyes of the well-loved stuffed pony. On closer inspection he noticed matching patches on the doll’s forehooves, tiny blue squares sewn into the grey pony. He gently placed one of his thumbs on a patch and rubbed it softly before looking up at Twilight.

Smiling kindly, Twilight rubbed the palms of her hands on the skirt of her dress.

“That was sort of an accident, Shiny thought it was funny to nail Smarty to a wall above where I could reach. She hung there for hours until my parents got home and saw her. My dad pulled her off the wall and together he and I patched her hooves. Shining got in trouble for it though. He couldn’t have dessert that night, and he got to watch Smarty and I eat ours. My mom and dad told him he was supposed to be baby sitting me, not torturing me. He told them I was getting on his nerves so he had to do something. To this day I don’t let him near Smarty Pants, she’s too good for him to hang out with anyways.” Twilight giggled girlishly, while Spike just smiled. “He’s sorry for it now. Even offered to get me a new one. But I told him there’s only one Smarty Pants and he could never replace her.”

Spike turned back to Smarty, his smile never falling. Gently, he pulled the small pony into a tight hug and nuzzled his face into her mane, the little strings tickling his nose caused him to chuckle.

Twilight got back on the swing and began swinging back and forth, enjoying the afternoon air of the autumn day. She didn’t go very high, but the movement still caused her to laugh carelessly.

Spike held tightly to Smarty with one hand and kicked up, swinging in tandem with the older girl. Both laughing lightly, the breeze blowing their hair and twin smiles never leaving their faces.

Neither had the need to strike up a conversation at the moment, they were both content to just swing back and forth, never going higher than one another. Smarty’s string mane flopping up and down while the young boy squeezed it tightly to himself, his other hand holding tight to the chain.

***

Twilight Velvet pulled up to the curb, brakes squeaking as she ground to a stop. A smile graced her face as she looked over to the school’s playground and saw Twilight and who she could only assume was Spike swinging together, Smarty Pants held between them.

Celestia looked out on the playground from her office, the golden sun setting into the horizon behind the children. She smiled to herself as Velvet pulled up to the curb and Twilight sprinted toward her mother.

Twilight popped open the door to her mother’s car, dropping her bag into the seat and sticking her head in to talk to her mom. “Hi mom.”

“Hi sweetheart, have a good day?”

“Mhmm, Celestia said ‘yes’ to Spike coming over to dinner. Are you still okay with it?”

“Of course darling, why don’t you go ask him. Looks like your Principal has come out to see him off.”

Twilight froze. Crabapples! I forgot to ask him!

“Thanks, mom!”

Twilight ran back up the walkway to the front of the school, she stopped short in front of her headmistress and a confused Spike.

Spike wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he knew whatever it was would give him a chance to talk to the older girl. She wasn’t that much older than him, but he didn’t know what grade she was in. It’s not that he didn’t have the chance to ask her, but that he was too shy, and slightly scared to ask.

Celestia had come out to talk to him. Which in and of itself was strange because she normally left him to himself until it was time to go back her home. There they would eat dinner and then he would spend the rest of the night reading books from her personal library.

His caretaker had told him that Twilight had asked permission for him to come over for dinner with her family. Shock had taken a hold of him and he turned to watch the dark haired girl bound toward them from the awaiting car.

Spike watched silently as the the older girl and the principal talked, a miscommunication revealing itself as Twilight had forgotten to even ask him.

Why is she going through all this trouble to hang out with me? Do I even deserve this kind of attention? Did Principal Celestia put her up to this?

Unintentionally Spike squeezed the little stuff pony still in his possession to his chest, nuzzling his face into her mane and releasing a sigh.

Twilight turned to him, and then, smiling brightly, asked, “You do want to come with me, right, Spike? You can hold on to Smarty. I don’t mind sharing her, plus between me and you, you’re cool enough to hang out with the both of us.”

Blinking a couple of times, he looked up. His face contorting once again into confusion.

“To dinner I mean, would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?”

Spike frowned and looked at his shoes. I’ve never been to anybody else's house before besides Principal Celestia and orphanages. If I go, Twilight might ask me about where I was before I came to this school. What if I do something they don’t like or break something? I don’t want Twilight to stop talking to me, I don’t want to be alone anymore.

“Spike? It’s okay to be scared. I’ll be right by your side, and my family is really nice too! They won’t be mean to you or anything. Shiny might tease you but he’s harmless, just a big teddy bear. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, and Smarty Pants will be there too! We’re your friends.”

Spike instantly shot his eyes up to the older girl. “F-friends?” he spoke for the first time, his eyes watering and his arms squeezing Smarty tightly once more.

“Of course we’re friends, Spike! I know we don’t know that much about each other yet but I read a book recently that told me friends are people who hang out with each other and talk about stuff. We haven’t really done either of those things but I’d like to! If you give me a chance I’m sure we’ll be great friends, and maybe one day you can think of me like your big sister. If that’s alright with you I mean.” Twilight bit her lip and kicked her shoe across the concrete path, her hands clasped behind her back.

“Big sister?” Spike’s grip on Smarty loosened and she dropped to the ground. Tears were running down his cheeks and he lifted his hands to rub at his eyes, his teeth clenched.

Twilight didn’t even hesitate to pull him into a hug, burying her face into the green mop of hair that rested on the young boy’s shivering body. She whispered heartfelt words to sooth him.

Tears wracked his small form, his hands reached forward to clench into the skirt of the young girl's dress. Why?... Why now?... I was doing fine on my own. I didn’t need anybody. Celestia, why? Why are you just standing there, watching this, watching us. Can’t you see this hurts me? She’s just going to go away, just like everyone else. Twilight’s going to leave me. Why did I let her get close to me? I’ve barely known her a day and it already hurts so bad to think she might go away. I can’t, she can’t go. No one has ever called me their friend before. I want to be her friend, and maybe one day… one day I can think of her as my family. Family… oh how horrible it is to hear everyday other kids being picked up by their moms and dads, their weekend plans, the trips, the moments of love between them.

Harsh sobs left the young boys mouth, his tears soaking Twilight’s dress but she didn’t seem to pay it any mind.

Celestia just watched, her heart aching, but this was something that Spike needed, and with the look on Twilight’s face it seemed to be something she needed as well. Lifting her gaze, Celestia watched as Twilight’s mother got out of her car, watching the same moment. The both of them knew that intervening would cause more harm than help.

Ten minutes later the two young students were quiet, tears were dry and they just held each other. Twilight stroking his back slowly, and Spike sniffing trying to catch his breath. Smarty Pants lay at their feet, staring up at them.

Spike looked down at the raggedy maned doll and then up at Twilight before meekly nodding his head up and down in answer to her question.

“Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!” Twilight skipped circles around the boy before coming to a halt in front of him. Looking at the smirk on Celestia’s face and the wide-eyed look on the boy she stopped, smoothed out the front of her dress, and spoke. “Um… yes,” she said with a reserved smile.

Looking to Celestia with a raised brow, the principal nodded at the young girl. “C’mon, Spike!” Twilight grabbed his hand and pulled him from the swing, almost dragging the boy to her mother’s car. “Mom! He said yes!”

Twilight Velvet smiled at her daughter as she unlocked the car, allowing the children to clamber into the back seat.

As Velvet pulled away from the school Twilight was nearly bouncing in her seat. “This is going to be so much fun, Spike! We can talk, and play, and read books, oh! So many books!” Casting a glance at the boy she frowned. “Okay, maybe not so many books.” The boy visibly sat taller in his seat. “But we’re still gonna have fun!”

***

Arriving home, the children bounded through the door, delicious smells of sautéed vegetables and toasted breads wafted through the air and graced their noses. Night Light was in the kitchen hard at work preparing the evening’s meal, a fifth place was already set around the dinner table.

“Hi Dad! This is Spike,” she added, pulling the boy through the door to the kitchen. “I’m gonna go show him my books!”

Night Light scarcely had a chance to turn around and see the lavender and green blurs whiz past him through the kitchen and up the stairs. Turning to his wife with a quizzical expression, Velvet’s smile said it all. He shook it off, smiled, nodded, and went back to the cooking.

As Twilight bounded up the stairs and toward the door to her room, Shining Armor was walking out of his. He stepped back to avoid the near catastrophic collision of little children and too much energy. He reached out towards his little sister in hopes of calming her down.

“Woh there, Twily! Is this the little guy you were talking about?” Spike’s gaze dropped to his feet. “Hey, c’mon buddy. Any friend of Twily’s is a friend of mine,” he said with a smile.

Spike looked back up at the teenager with a smile. He’s my friend too? “I-I’m Spike. It’s a pleasure to meet you…”

“Shining Armor. Glad to meet you too, Spike.”

“Ok, introductions good. Books now. C’mon, Spike!” Pulling the little boy by his arm into her room, she slammed the door behind her. Shining Armor chuckled to himself before walking down the stairs, hopes of stealing bites of what was soon-to-be dinner running through his mind.

“So, Spike, this is my room.” Twilight gestured around her with a smile. Bookshelves lined each wall save for the one her bed was pushed against. Academic trophies lined the tops of each shelf, their golden ornaments glinting in the light from the ceiling fan.

“Personally I’ve always been a fan of history and science,” Twilight said, pulling down several large tomes. “But there’s something to be said for comparative mathematical formulas and the implementation for experimentation through exponential divide and radical equations…” Twilight tapered off as she saw the blank expression on Spike’s face.

“Orrrrrr maybe something a bit more…” she coughed, “low key? What sort of things do you like, Spike?”

“Oh, I don’t know… stuff, I guess.” Spike rung his hands together, trying to stave off the uncomfortable feeling that was overtaking him. She wants to be my friend but she doesn’t even understand me. “Time and pressure, I guess. Things I’ve had plenty of.”

“Why Spike! I didn’t know you were a fan of geology!” The boy’s eyes perked up at her understanding of what he had just said.

Reaching behind a trophy on a top shelf, she grabbed a large, crystalline geode. Handing it to the boy, she spoke. “Shiny got this for me at our last trip to the Crystal Empire’s mines. He said it was called a—”

Spike interrupted, “An amethyst quartz. With a six sided pyramid. Did he find it like this? This is incredibly rare!”

Twilight smiled at the look of wonder in Spike’s eyes as he entered his element. “Yeah, we were walking through on one of the tours after a recent excavation and that was hidden under a pile of slag. I don’t think he was supposed to take it, but he did anyways. Best. Big brother. Ever!”

Spike chuckled as he looked over the geode, the intricate lines dancing in the crystal, the shades of purple and lavender mixing in a whirlwind throughout.

“You know, Spike, I just so happen to have a Trivia Pursuit—science game here, and it’s got a whole section on geologyyyyy.” When Twi spoke she tried to put as much emphasis on the word geology as possible to try and goad the boy into a game.

“It. Is. On!” he cried in return.

***

Twilight bit her lip, her eyes closed in deep concentration, as she tried to figure out the answer to Spike’s question.

“Come on, Twilight, it’s easy!” I hope she’s not just letting me win.

The little brat. Looking down at her own measly two colored pieces for winning a category, she sighed as she looked over to the five he already had. That wasn’t even taking into consideration the three games before this that he had already won.

“Shining Armor, Twilight, Spike, dinner’s ready!” Night Light’s voice bellowed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Saved by the dinner bell! “Sorry Spike, dinner time, let’s go eat!”

Spike laughed to himself, “Sure thing, Twilight. Besides, it’s not like the game is going anywhere,” he said with a smirk.

Green haired little brat.

Reaching her hand out to the little boy, she smiled again. “C’mon Spike! You’re gonna love my dad’s cooking.”

Tentatively, he reached out and grabbed her hand, letting her pull him into the hall and down the stairs. Is this what it’s like to have a friend? I… I like this.

Walking into the kitchen, Night Light was serving up helpings of stir fry onto each of the five plates around the table.

The small boy spoke up, “Can… can I sit next to Twilight.”

“Of course you can, kiddo,” Night Light responded.

Looking across the table at Spike, Shining Armor couldn’t help but speak up as he sat down. “So does this mean I can bring Cadance over for dinner sometime? I figure with how we usually eat it shouldn’t matter that she’s a vegetarian, right?”

Without even looking up, Night Light responded to his son. “Well I don’t know son, have I met herbivore?”

Twilight and Velvet both snickered, Shining Armor grew red in the face, and Spike nearly spit out the water he had just taken a sip of.

“Don’t worry about it, Shiny,” Night continued, you can always take her to the new movie playing this weekend too.”

“Really? What’s it about?”

“Oh I don’t know, about two hours, give or take.”

Dinner with the Sparkles was something Spike had never imagined he would ever get to be a part of. That being said he never thought he would experience a family dinner at all that included him as one of their own.

Night Light’s jokes brought laughter to the young boy, warmth joyously building up in his heart. The table was never quiet for long as they had passed the plates around, and proceeded to enjoy quality time with eachother.

Watching Twilight’s older brother Shining Armor hide his face embarrassingly, and even Twilight smiling ear to ear almost brought Spike to tears. For the moment, it really felt like these were his older siblings and the two kind hearted parents were his own too.

“Oh, Shiny, I showed Spike the geode you got me, he knew everything about it!” Twilight’s exclamation caused the shy boy to blush and earned a grin from her older brother. “It’s true,” Twilight exclaimed at her brother’s reaction.

“I don’t know about everything,” Spike interjected, “I just like geology. rocks, crystals, and gems are just really cool to me.”

“Oh oh! I know, Dad? Can we take Spike with us next time we go to the Crystal Mountains?” Twilight specifically timed her question to coincide with her father taking a bite, ensuring his answer could only be a nod of the head. Spike quickly went back to his food as the family delved into a discussion on another vacation and subsequently their usual business.

So this is a normal family, Spike thought, I wish I could get used to this.

As dinner came to an end, Spike’s smile never once deviated from his face. For the first time in a long time, Spike knew what it was like to have friends and a family.

Shining Armor helped his father clear the table as Twilight dragged Spike back to her room to finish their game. All good things must come to an end though, as Twilight Velvet’s voice carried through the house.

All too soon it was time for the young, green haired boy to go home.

“Spike! It’s time to go, dear. I promised Principal Celestia I’d have you back before you turned into a pumpkin!”

I don’t want to go. Looking at Twilight with an uneasy smile, he hugged Smarty Pants one more time. “Can… can we do this again sometime?”

“Of course we can, Spike!” Instead of hugging Smarty Pants, she hugged the small boy with all her might. “But c’mon, we can’t do this again if you get in trouble for being late. I’ll walk you down,” she said, reaching out with her hand to the small boy.

Twilight started babbling at top speed about something she was learning in class as they made their way to the doorway. Mrs. Sparkle wasn’t even five steps behind them. She had grabbed her keys and would be the one taking him home, which he was glad for. As much as he loved being with Twilight, he felt like he was going to break down again at any moment. Even if he felt embarrassed about it he knew in his heart Mrs. Sparkle wouldn’t judge him for it. Not that it would matter if she did or not. Spike didn’t care much for other people's opinions, he did as he pleased and did the minimum work to keep others away. Being in the Sparkle home today though was definitely a different experience for the little boy.

“Spike, before you go I just wanted to say what a pleasure it was to have you with us tonight and you are welcome to join us anytime. In fact, I might send off Twily here and keep you. She wouldn’t mind to much, I’m sure your principal would love to have someone to help her with all that paperwork she has.” Mr. Sparkle had just come out of his study, his reading glasses settled low on his nose as he smiled down at the young boy, while ruffling his youngest child's hair.

“Dad! Stop it!” Twilight wrapped her tiny hands around her dad’s wrist and was struggling to pull his hand away from her head. Night Light merely chuckled and lifted up his hand, pulling the little girl off her feet. He wrapped his other arm around her to hold her on his hip as he kissed her forehead, causing Twilight to giggle girlishly.

Spike smiled up at the two of them, the look of joy on his “B.S.B.F.F.” warmed his heart. A soft hand wrapped around his shoulder, causing him to look up into the kind eyes of Twilight Velvet. She was smiling peacefully, her gentle touch causing Spike to lean into her as she spoke.

“Are you ready to go home now, Spike? I’m sure principal Celestia is waiting on you. Plus you all have school tomorrow, isn’t that right, Twily?”

Twilight looked up from talking quietly with her dad, her smile bright and welcoming. Spike couldn’t help but grin back at her.

“Oh yeah! We do have school tomorrow, not that I forgot or anything. I just meant we can hang out tomorrow before and after school, if you want to that is. Maybe we can have lunch together again? It’s better than just sitting alone. Do you want to Spike?” Twilight looked at him, hopefully and curious.

How can I say no to that? Maybe Principal Celestia will let me come over here again, and maybe she’ll let me bring some books from her library over here, or maybe Twilight can come over and play with me! I don’t have many toys, but she seems to like science stuff more than toys anyways. Hopefully she’ll bring Smarty Pants over. I really like that stuffed animal. I really like being around Twilight and the Sparkles. I wish I could stay here, even just for a little while longer. I’m not even going to be able to sleep tonight with how much fun I had. Please don’t go away Twilight. You’re my best friend.

“Of course, Twilight! I’d love to hang out with you more.” Spike smiled brightly, not for the first time this evening.

“Alright, Twily, it’s time for you and Shining to go get ready for bed. Say goodnight to your friend.” Night Light said, gently resting his daughter on her feet.   
Twilight immediately wrapped her arms around Spike, hugging him close. His own arms wrapped around the older girl without a second thought. They squeezed tight, Twilight nuzzling her cheek into the mess of green hair that laid on Spike's head.

“Goodnight, Twilight,” the little boy spoke softly, his tiny fingers clenching into the back of her dress.

“Goodnight Spike, I’ll see you tomorrow. Promise.”

Spike nodded before letting go and wiping at the wayward tears that had built up in his eyes.

Twilight gave a small wave before running back down the hall and up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Night Light nodded at the small boy, kissed his wife on the cheek, and then returned to his study.

“Hey Spike! It was nice to meet you, glad my sister finally made a friend, and a good one too!” Shining armor called down the hall, tossing a wave at the boy before following his sister's path up the stairs.

Spike blinked a couple of times then grinned heartily.

Shining Armor likes me too!

Velvet proceeded to open the door to the garage, unlocking the car with her keyfob.

“Do you need help strapping in or do you got it, little man?” Velvet rubbed her hand into Spike’s hair, he batted it playfully and puffed out his chest.

“I got this.”

Spike ran to the car and opened the back door, climbing in and buckling himself in with little issue. Waiting for Mrs. Sparkle to get in, Spike glanced around the car. Before he was too nervous to do anything but look at his shoes and listen to Twilight talk. Twilight Velvet had a very nice car, maybe not as nice as Principal Celestia’s fast car, but this was still one of the nicest cars the little boy had the privilege to ride in.

Spike ran his hand across the leather upholstery, its smooth texture causing the boy to grin devilishly.

I want to have a car just like this when I grow up. Maybe even one like Celestia’s! A fast one with red racing stripes!

“What are you daydreaming about back there, Spike?” Velvet asked, looking back at him from the rearview mirror as she started the car.

Spike sat up straight and shook his head. “Nothing Mrs. Sparkle! I just really like your car.”

Velvet smiled and nodded, “Yes me too. Mr. Sparkle bought it for me for our anniversary a couple of years ago.”

“That was very nice of him.” Spike was looking out the window as they backed out of the driveway. He glanced up to the house, his heart aching as he waved goodbye to the warmest place he had ever been to.

“Spike, you are welcome over any time you want. Just let Celestia know and ask Twilight to tell me so we can make arrangements.”

Celestia’s home was across town so they had a little bit of a drive before Spike had to leave the comfort of Twilight Velvet’s company and return to the cold home he had become used to.

Celestia was not a horrible caretaker. She did everything in her power to make sure Spike was comfortable. He never wanted for anything, but he also didn’t want very much. Food and clothing were sufficient. It was just… empty. The one thing Celestia could not provide Spike with was the warmth of a loving family.

Spike didn’t tell Celestia much about his past besides him being without a family or a place to call home. His information was in a foster care system computer, and that consisted mainly of him being tossed from home to home, the families not satisfied with a quiet little boy who didn’t interact with others.

Celestia was the first person to not poke and prod at him for information. She just asked him simple questions and when he wouldn’t answer she'd leave him to his own.

I wish I had a family like Twilight’s. They didn’t question me like all those other families. They made me feel like I really belonged. To bad Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle already have two kids they love. They don’t want some stupid broken boy that—

“Spike, is everything alright? You seem to be scowling pretty hard back there. If the wind changes your face will get stuck like that.”

“W-what‽”

Velvet smiled, her eyes filled with mirth. “It’s a joke, Spike. It means that your face will get so used to being grumpy that you’ll forget how to smile.”

Spike frowned and then blinked, “I don’t want to be grumpy.”

“You don’t? I thought you liked being all frowny faced.” Velvet was trying not to smile but Spike could tell she was just messing with him.

The little boy fought a smile of his own as he crossed his arms across his chest. “I don’t like frowning.”

“Well that's good because we both know Twilight would pester you until you can’t remember how to frown.”

Spike was quiet for a few moments before he looked up at his best friend’s loving mother.

Could I talk to Mrs. Sparkle about my problems? She seems like she would listen and maybe help me with what I’m feeling. Is this jealousy? Am I jealous of Twilight Sparkle for having a loving, caring family? Something that I don’t have?

“Spike, love. Is everything alright? You can talk to me if you want to. I’m not going to pressure you.”

Spike opened his mouth to tell her everything that was weighing on his heart but his throat closed up. He snapped his lips closed and clenched his teeth.

The car was quiet for a few moments before Velvet spoke softly.

“Spike, whatever happened in the past, know that Twilight would never stop being your friend because of it. You’re the first person she’s ever wanted to bring over to dinner, or really talked about at all. She usually just comes home to tell us what she learned in school. It caught us all off guard when she came to us about wanting to invite you over.”

Spike blinked, the hurt in his eyes melting away into curiosity. Twilight doesn’t have any other friends either? She’s never brought someone over before me? Why me? Twilight’s so nice and caring. Smart and nerdy. How could the other kids not want to be her friend? Maybe they just aren’t cool enough to hang out with her. Yeah, that’s probably it. But why am I? Why do I get to hang out with her?

Spike clenched his tiny fists against his knees. Tears began to build up in his eyes as he stared down at his hands.

“You really are something special to have brought my daughter out of her shell, Spike,” Velvet said with a smile, occasionally glancing over to see the boy trying to keep himself together.

Slowly, several tears washed down the boy’s cheeks. Whether they were tears of joy at new friends or tears of sorrow at times long gone, Velvet wasn’t certain. What she was certain about was that after just one meal with the boy, her mind had been made up.

Slowing to a halt in front of Celestia’s home, Velvet killed the engine. “We’re here, Spike, are you ready to go in?”

I’d rather stay with you and Twilight, thought the boy. Spike nodded slightly, a smile crept across his lips. Then again, Twilight said she wants to hang out again, and we can’t do that if I get in trouble for being late getting home.

“Come on, Spike. I’ll walk you in.” Getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger’s side, Velvet opened the door for the little boy, extending her hand to him. Spike, having never lost his smile, reached out and took her hand.

Celestia looked out her front window, watching Twilight Velvet walk hand in hand with her charge as they approached the house.

“Welcome home, Spike,” Celestia said with a sense of regality as she opened the door. Even at home, the woman never lost her sense of poise or self control. “Did you have fun with Twilight?”

Spike ran the remainder of the way and hugged his caregiver tightly. “So much! Can I do this again? Can I, can I?”

“Well, I think that would be up to Mrs. Sparkle, don’t you, Spike? Go put your things away and get ready for bed, I’d like to speak with her.”

“Ok, Celly!” Spike dropped his backpack on the front room sofa and tossed his coat onto the armrest, running through the house towards his room.

“Celly?” Velvet asked with a sly grin.

“When I first took Spike in he would always call me ‘Miss.’ or ‘Principal’ or something formal. I could never quite get him to call me ‘mom,’ but I didn’t want him being overly formal with me. Celly seemed like a good compromise.” Velvet simply nodded in understanding.

“So how did the dinner with Spike go? He wasn’t too much trouble, I hope.”

“Oh not at all! It went swimmingly, Celestia. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Twilight get along so well with another child before. She’s taken to treating Spike like one of the family, and I don’t think Spike stopped smiling once all night. He and Twilight were like two peas in a pod.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Mrs.Sparkle,” Celestia smiled kindly nodding as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I was quite worried he would stiffen up and be moody once he got to your home.”

“Please, call me Velvet, and no worries. Spike was wonderful to be around. Twilight had him talking almost the entire night and my husband, Night Light, made the poor thing almost split his sides laughing.”

“Really? That’s wonderful to hear, Velvet.” Celestia’s smile seemed a little forced, something Velvet caught on to quickly.

“Is everything alright? I know we’ve just met, but if there is anything I can help with it would be a pleasure of mine to assist.”

Celestia was quiet for a few moments before sighing, her hand lifting up to run her fingers through her hair.

“I just don’t think Spike is happy here. I’ve tried and tried to get him to open up to me, to smile. I’ve gotten him everything his heart could desire, but I can’t give him the stable life he needs. I can’t be home to nurture him, and raise him as my own. I…” Celestia sighed, her hand sliding down her face to rest over her mouth.

Twilight Velvet was silent, the words sinking in. She just wants Spike to have the best life possible, and it hurts her that she can’t provide that. How awful it must be to care about someone but not be able to give them what they need? How awful it must be, especially with a child you cherish? Oh, Shining and Twilight, what if me or Night were in this situation?

Velvet’s brow dipped low, her face contorting with confusion, a memory of the conversation from the previous day drifting across the front of her thoughts.

“Does that just mean he’s listed in a computer or something?”

“No darling, it means he was in the foster care system.”

“Foster care?”

“It’s… for young kids that are still looking for a mommy and daddy to take them in, to raise them. Foster care places them with loving adults who care about their wellbeing until they’re found by a loving family that will raise them as one of their own.”

“Can we afford to take in someone who doesn’t have a family?”

Celestia sighed once more before looking up at Velvet.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about. I’m very glad Spike and Twilight hit it off so well and that he enjoyed his time with you all. If you wouldn’t mind I’d be happy if they got to do it again sometime soon.”

Velvet nodded slowly, a smile curling onto her lips.

“Actually, there is something I’d like to talk to you about…” Velvet said, almost smiling.

***

“Shiny, can I talk to you for a minute?” The youngest sparkle had dipped her head into her older brother’s room as he was peeling the covers back to get into bed.

“What’s up, Twily?” Shining Armor sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

Smarty Pants in tow, Twilight ran and jumped onto her brother's bed, causing them both to bounce and laugh in contentment.

“What do you think of Spike?”

Shining had lifted his left foot to rub his heel but he stopped to glance over at his little sister. She was sitting crossed legged, cuddling Smarty close and staring hard at the royal-blue carpet of his bedroom.

“Why do you ask, Twily? Is it important that I like him or something?”

Twilight was silent for a few minutes, something that caught her brother by surprise. They shared everything together, their thoughts and their dreams. They never kept secrets from one another, so why was she so silent now?

Shining wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her into his lap and kissing the crown of her head, the silence continuing moments longer as the siblings enjoyed the comfort of one another's presence.

“I-um… I mean, I…”

“She’s thinking about having him come live with us,” Night Light said as he walked into their room.

“What mom talked to me about the other night?” Shining Armor asked his father.

“Yes,” Night Light replied. “Tonight was something of a test run, to see how he’d fit living with us.”

“Dad… are you serious about this?”

“Did… did you not like him?” Twilight asked.

“What? No, I did, I thought he was a pretty cool dude,” Shining said.

“So what’s the problem?” Twilight asked.

Shining’s eyes moved from his sister to his father. He wasn’t shocked when the look Night Light gave him told him that he was on his own for this little explanation. “Twily, look, I know you got a big heart, but what you’re talking about is adoption. It’s taking that little boy and making him part of our family, forever.”

“I know,” Twilight said as she hugged the doll tighter to her chest. “But he needs one, and he got along so well with everyone, and we all seem to like him.” The little girl was almost in tears now.

“Twily… Dad, little help?”

Night Light threw his hands up in the air. “When’s the last time anyone’s been able to say no to that face.”

He looked down to Twilight’s pouty face, knowing his father was right. They were all at the mercy of that face.

“It’s settled then, how about you run off to bed now Twilight, I’ll be in there to tuck you in soon.” Night Light smiled at his children, moving to lean against the door frame.

Twilight turned around and hugged her brother, her small arms squeezing him as tight as she could before kissing his cheek. “Thanks Shiny, goodnight B.B.B.F.F!”

“Night, L.S.B.F.F.” Shining said with a grin as he watched the little girl run out of the room. As soon as he was sure that she was out of earshot, he turned to his dad. “This isn’t going to become a thing, is it?”

Night Light shook his head no. “Oh no. This is a one time thing. I know it’s a lot to get used to, but,” he paused and looked down, smiling a little, “it’s hard to say no to someone so pure of heart.”

“Yeah,” Shining Armor replied. “I know what you mean.”

“Give it a chance, Shining. I know it might be weird for a while but you saw the smile on Twilight’s face. I’ve never seen her so happy, especially about something not book related. Also, Spike’s a good kid, he’s just had a hard life.” Night Light grinned broadly as he walked over to his oldest son and pulled him into a playful headlock. “Plus now I’ll have someone to tell all my jokes to since you’re too old to laugh with your old man.”

Shining tried to fight off his father, laughing loudly as Night Light used his free arm to tickle the younger boy's ribs.

“D-d-dad! Sta-stop it! I can’t ta-take anymore,” Shining Armor said, laughter rumbling through his form. “I give, I give! I’ll laugh at your terrible jokes. Just pl-please stop!”

Night Light laughed loudly, his arms released the young boy as he stood up. “It’s going to be a bit of adjustment for all of us. No one expects it to go easy, if it even happens at all. But we’re all here for each other. Our family isn’t changing, just growing.”

“I know,” Shining said with a smile.

“And this doesn’t mean we love you or Twily any less.”

“I KNOW,” Shining replied, rolling his eyes.

Night Light chuckled as he placed his hand on the lightswitch. Shining took of his shirt and laid down in bed. He pulled up the blanket and nodded to his dad to shut the light off.

“Goodnight, son.”

“Night, Dad,” Shining said with a smile.

Night Light left the room, closing the door behind him before making his way down the hall to his daughter's room. The main light was off, leaving a small desk light softly illuminating the room.

“Knock knock,” Night softly rapped his knuckles against the door frame.

Twilight looked up from her book, a smile resting on her face. “Hi daddy.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for bed?”

“I am! I just wanted to read up on some of the stuff Spike and I talked about today so we can talk some more tomorrow. It’s so cool that he knows so much about geology and science. I just can’t wait to—”

Night Light walked over and ran his hand through the little girl’s hair. “All of that can wait for the morning. It’s bed time little girl.”

“Ahh, dad, can’t I—”

“Nope, to bed. After all, you can’t learn if you’re all tired, now can you?”

“No, I guess not,” Twilight pouted as she got up and slid into bed in her comfortable pajamas.

Night Light tucked the little girl in and kissed her on the forehead. “Goodnight, Twily.”

“Night, Daddy.” Twilight’s smile proved to be infectious as Night Light turned the light off in the room. He closed his daughter’s door, leaving just a crack, just the way she liked it.

“Love you, Twily,” Night Light said to himself as he walked to his room. A lot would depend on what his wife said when she got home, but he had a funny feeling that things would work out. After all, with a daughter that sweet, how could it go wrong?

***

“No, that’s an igneous rock, not a sedimentary rock!” Twilight all but shouted.

“Twilight, don’t be ridiculous. Look at the coloring! Not to mention the weight of it.” Spike rolled his eyes and held out the small rocks in his palm.

The two kids were both sitting on the floor of Twilight’s room, looking over various minerals that made up Spike’s meager collection and trying to identify them. A playful argument had broken out between them as they seemed to each take opposing sides for each rock in the collection.

“I’m telling you, the book I read yesterday said that’s an igneous rock.”

“You have it backwards, Twilight.”

“Bet on it?” Twilight asked with a smile.

“Dessert for tonight?” Spike asked back with a grin.

"Twilight, Spike, come on downstairs now! Hurry up or you won’t get your snacks before your father takes them!"

The two quickly clambered to their feet and made a beeline for the door. With her longer legs, Twilight made it to the stairs first, but she stopped at the top, kicking the hamper out of the way to let him pass. As she watched the green-haired boy run past her she thought, I can’t believe it’s only been a week, but I already can’t remember a time without you, Spike.

Somehow, in a way she couldn’t explain, their family now felt… complete.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Velvet held out a bowl of ice-cream to each child with a smile on her face. Twilight and Spike each hungrily inhaled their treat, complete with chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

“Alright now you two, off to bed. You’ve both got school in the morning.” Night Light’s firm yet friendly tone managed to get the point across as both kids ran back up the stairs. Twilight ran straight to her room, Spike hesitating in front of the door just past hers.

I… I still can’t believe it. My own room. Spike thought to himself with a smile. Settling into bed, Night Light entered quietly after him.

“Goodnight, Spike. Sleep tight and sweet dreams.”

“Okay… dad?”

Night Light chuckled. “If you want.” Leaning down he kissed Spike on the forehead before getting up and walking to the door. Turning out the light, he hesitated before closing the door until just a sliver of light remained shining through from the hallway.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, Spike’s attention was drawn to the doorway. A gentle creak sounded through the room, amplified by the silence surrounding the rest of the house. Twilight gently tip-toed into the room, clutching something to her chest.

“Spike? Are you awake?”

Spike rolled over to face Twilight, nodding his head but not saying a word.

“I… umm… here.” Twilight tenderly reached out, handing Smarty Pants to the boy. “Goodnight, Spike,” she said with a smile, before backing out of his room.

Spike looked at the mismatched button eyes on the stuffed pony before clutching her to his chest and drifting off to a sound sleep with dreams of his new family filling his head.


End file.
